


A Midnight Snack

by sydneyxface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyxface/pseuds/sydneyxface
Summary: Sanji walks in on Zoro sucking Luffy off on The Thousand Sunny. Zoro later tells him he shouldn't have watched because now Luffy will want Sanji's mouth around his cock, too - and that's exactly where it ends up.In-Universe story. Post-time skip. One-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was just thinking about my One Piece babies and imagined this, then was so into it I had to write it out really quick. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> EDIT 10/30/19: Yeah, so I'm really bad at one-shots, so I added more cause I just couldn't leave it the way it was. Hopefully you like the addition, too?

It was getting late. The Sunny had quieted down as everyone mozied their way to their sleeping areas for the night. The only one who still had an agenda to accomplish was the ship’s cook.

Sanji was sure to have prepped the meat for tomorrow's dinner; laying it out, hammering it down, and throwing it into a bowl of marinade to soak overnight. Once it was safely tucked away in the icebox and securely locked, he started on Luffy's midnight snack.

Around this time of night was when his captain was getting ready for bed and _ maybe _just starting to doze off. But not too much later the little rascal would begin sneaking out of his bunk to steal food from the pantry. Sanji became accustomed to his late-night wandering very quickly after joining the crew, and ever since then, he was sure to make something small to tide the rubber man over until the next morning.

Tonight was no different. It had been a long, gruesome day for the Straw Hats, so Sanji had saved some grilled beast from dinner without Luffy knowing. Luffy begged the cook for more, he said he could just _ smell _there was some left, and he was right! But Sanji stayed strong by keeping it a secret. He wanted to see his face light up when he handed it over at midnight.

The mere thought alone of seeing Luffy’s mile-wide smile when Sanji brought more of the delicious dinner he so desperately wanted was all he needed to live on in life. Those reactions are a part of why he became a cook, after all! After adding two whole baguettes and a pile of sliced cheese on the side to compliment the meat, Sanji was ready to head to their ‘secret meeting place.’ 

Skilled hands held onto the large platter along with two glasses, wine, and juice. Sanji approached the aquarium room’s door. _ I can’t wait to hear his laughter when he finds out I tricked him, _ Sanji thought to himself with a soft smile. Resituating the items in his arms, Sanji reached out from under the plate to twist the doorknob and peek his head inside. “Luffy? It’s me, I brought you your - oh... _ oh! _”

The cook cut his entrance short to see Zoro was also here but then was shocked to realize exactly what Zoro _ was doing. _Luffy casually sat back on the cushioned seating that lined the outer walls with his arms spread out over the backing and both of his legs wide open. Luffy sat shirtless with his pants unbuttoned - and in between his legs - Zoro was kneeling on the floor with his face planted directly in Luffy’s lap. 

If it weren’t for the moss head, it would be a normal scene to walk in on as it was just his captain fully relaxing on the couch. His head fell backward and mouth slightly agape, eyes closed. Sanji did have to admit that Luffy did look _extremely _comfortable sitting there.

Sanji’s eyes darted from one thing to the next at an incredible speed before he decided to back out. “Uh, sorry Captain. I will leave your snacks in the kitchen.” He then bowed himself out.

“Sanji?” His captain quietly said.

The blonde stayed in the doorway but avoided looking in on the scene before him, instead casting his gaze downwards. _ I wonder when was the last time someone swept in here, _he aimlessly thought.

“It’s fine, you…” Luffy trailed off for a moment before he started again. “You can come in.”

It was clear what Zoro was doing while on his knees, Sanji wasn't stupid. Looking up to reexamine the situation at hand, he debated if he should do as his captain said. Neither man made any sort of movement to shield themselves. It was odd how they didn’t even flinch when the door opened or didn’t scramble to hide. _ As if they don’t care I can see them! _

Zoro had his arms tucked under Luffy’s bottom, snaked tightly around so the latter couldn’t escape. His mouth was wrapped around Luffy’s cock and he had him _ all the way _down his throat. Sanji noticed how Zoro’s nose brushed against Luffy’s tanned lower abdomen. 

Since Zoro hadn’t sliced him in half for walking in on such an intimate moment, Sanji did end up deciding to stay. “Alright,” he said carefully. In a way, the blonde still felt like this was some sort of trap of Zoro’s and he most _ definitely _ was going to get _ Oni-Giri’d _any moment now. 

“Mm...sit here,” Luffy said as he lazily tapped the couch space to the right of him. 

Hesitantly, Sanji did so after setting the food and drink down on the cushions. “Don’t you…” Sanji was trying to make small talk to break the silence, but being so close to the two made it impossible for him to concentrate. He tried again with a shake of his head, “Don’t you want the food I made?” He could barely believe he made it into the room without the plate being vacuumed straight out of his hands and into Luffy's stomach.

Luffy raised his head back up with great effort barely able to open his eyes, “Yeah,” he said breathily. “Just after.”

Sanji nodded his agreement. He supposed he, too, would take a blow job over food. He couldn’t help letting his eyes fall back down to watch Zoro, who didn’t let up off Luffy once. It was interesting how he sucked on Luffy’s dick. There wasn’t fast bobbing up and down of his head, no grotesque slurping noises, and he didn’t use his hands to stroke for extra pleasure. Zoro seemed to more of **_ drink _**Luffy’s dick, the way his mouth moved. He stayed still and sucked hard while saliva pooled at the bottom of the shaft. 

Zoro exposing himself like this made Sanji feel uneasy. Of course, the cook had seen everyone on the ship naked and just about anything Luffy did was no longer shocking, no matter how unpredictable he may be. But Zoro was an extremely calm and collected human being who had an immense amount of self-discipline and a never-ending supply of pride. Yet, here he sat, sucking off his captain in front of his rival, his _ frenemy! _

Since Zoro didn’t seem to be defending himself of the situation, Sanji asked the obvious. “Does Zoro do this often for you?” He looked from one man to the other with a raised, curly eyebrow.

“Some-sometimes,” Luffy whispered and leaned his head back in ecstasy. “Only stressful days,”

Sanji had to hold back a small snicker because on _ this _ ship with _ this _ crew?! _ So he does it every day, then? _ “Does Luffy help Zoro on stressful days as well?” Sanji had to ask, he had to know. Does Luffy even _ do _ that kind of stuff?! Does he know how? He couldn’t imagine the situation reversed. Then yet, he also couldn’t have imagined the situation _ now _but here he was witnessing it.

The brunette chuckled and let his head flop to the side to face his cook. “_ I’m _ the captain,” was his answer. 

That was an interesting piece of information. Actually, it was strange. This was all strange. Never in a million years would he have thought Luffy was sexually active, and never in a million and one years would he have thought of him to be _ dominant. _

Blue eyes wandered down to trace over Zoro’s lips. As he watched, he felt himself growing in his pants. Sanji wasn’t sure how he’d be able to look Zoro in the eye after this, not after knowing where his lips have been. 

Shifting in his spot to ‘resituate’ himself, Sanji prompted another question since it seemed Luffy had tamed Zoro off him for the time being. “Does uh, Zoro help anyone _ else _on the ship in stressful times?” His eyes quickly flickered down to see if the moss had reacted, yet nothing.

“Shishishi,” Luffy laughed quietly. “Does Sanji wanna be next?”

Before Sanji could accept or deny, Zoro had let out a low growl of disapproval deep in his chest. The humming vibration over Luffy’s cock jolted him upwards a few inches, “Ah-ah...easy, Zoro. Not yet.” He said soothingly and brought his arms down to gently run his fingers through his First Mate’s green hair. Luffy let out a small moan that sent shivers down Sanji’s spine.

Whether he liked to admit it, Sanji was now picturing himself inside Zoro like that. He had to cross his legs in order to hide his painful hard-on. _ Fuck, this is hot. _ He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think his captain was good looking, and even _ he _ could admit Zoro was extremely attractive - even though he hated his guts. What, with all those muscles, skill, and willpower, how could anyone think Zoro _ wasn’t _attractive? Just...Sanji had never actually thought about either of them in a sexual manner before. In fact, he hadn't thought of any of his crew members in such a way. Nami and Robin were special to him. He could never taint their beautiful auras with his wicked thoughts - and so he’d kept his mind pure. 

All that was ruined now. That barrier he so proudly had built that kept sexual desire and nakamaship neatly separated teetered back and forth and was now crumbling in on itself. The _ want _ and _ need _ he craved for one of their attention came flooding into Sanji’s mind and ran straight to his own throbbing dick. _ “Shit,” _he cursed under his breath. It was suddenly too warm in the room causing Sanji to loosen his tie and undo the top button of his shirt. 

Luffy moaned while clenching fists full of hair. “Zoro…” Ever so slightly his hips rose. “Go ahead, now.” The swordsman let up until his lips were touching just the head of Luffy’s dick making the hands that grabbed at his head fall to the sides. Sanji watched Zoro’s tongue glide over the tip, Luffy’s breath hitching in his ears. He jumped a little as Luffy suddenly grabbed at his thigh, clutching it tightly while Zoro began forcefully moving his head up and down. “Ah!” 

The blonde was frozen stiff. He had no idea what to do as the onlooker. Luffy’s grip was tight enough that even if Sanji _ wanted _to leave, he couldn’t. All that he was able to do was simply watch Zoro give a proper blow job. Luffy's right hand stayed on his thigh while the left snatched green hair at the roots.

Zoro’s bulky arms yanked Luffy’s legs up and threw them over his shoulders. One hand went back under Luffy for support and the other grasped his girth to stroke in motion with his head. A small, muffled laugh escaped as he heard his captain coming undone before him, melting into the seat.

Licking his lips as he watched, Sanji realized he had sat up to see better. The atmosphere had changed so quickly after Luffy gave the OK that Sanji hadn’t been aware of his actions. Beads of sweat began to form at his temples and trickle downward while he stared at his captain moaning Zoro’s name and basically face-fucking him! “L-Luffy…” Sanji heard himself say with a surprised tone. _ How is this _ my _ captain? I didn’t think he even knew what sex was! Shit, this is so hot. _

Proceeding to fuck into Zoro’s mouth, Luffy scrunched his face and cried out. Sanji flinched backward with concern for the other crew members who could potentially hear their captain in such a state. There would be no mistaking what was going on with him! “Shhh! You’ll wake the ship!” Sanji warned. Although, he cared very little right now about the rest of the crew. He felt selfish as he burned the images into his brain, storing the memories for later.

The pleasure was beginning to overwhelm Luffy. His backed arched as he threw his head back letting his eyes roll. “Ah, ah!” He cried out again, clearly not listening to Sanji at all. “M’gonna.._ ah! _I’m gonna cum, Zoro!” he managed to spit out and, just as his sentence was ending, he bucked his hips hard into Zoro, shakily finishing himself off while he rode out his orgasm. Zoro groaned as he swallowed it down. Trails of hot semen leaked out of the First Mate’s mouth making a mess of the lap in front of him. Once Luffy came to a stop and collapsed backward, Zoro fully pulled off Luffy’s cock for the first time since Sanji entered the room. He sat back on his heels and with a thumb, wiped the excess cum from the corner of his mouth with a satisfied smile. It was subtle, but Zoro glanced in Sanji’s direction.

“Sencho,” Zoro said getting to his feet.

“Mmyeah?” Luffy asked, basically deflated on the couch next to Sanji. His death grip on his leg had eventually loosened and was now laying slack. 

“Feel better now?”

“Mmhmm, thank you.”

“Perfect,” Zoro said with a devilish grin. It was animalistic the way he looked down at Luffy. He beamed with pride seeing the state he was leaving his captain in. “M’going to bed, then. Night.”

With only one step, Zoro had already bent down and grabbed Sanji by his shirt, practically dragging him out of the aquarium room with him. “H-Hey!” the blonde protested but didn’t struggle. Honestly, he didn’t think his legs could work anyway with how loosey-goosey he felt after watching all that. Over his shoulder, Sanji called out, “Your snacks! Don’t forget to -” he stopped mid-sentence because the food he pointed to was gone. Only a chewing Luffy remained on the couch with little crumbs of bread stuck to his cheeks. “-eat.” he finished. He didn’t get to see his reaction to the meat, but in reality, nothing could beat the faces he witnessed Luffy make tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro just about threw Sanji once the door handle made the small _ click _ noise from shutting behind him. Sanji stumbled forward a few steps but once his balance was caught, he immediately reached in his pocket for his smokes. _ Flick, flick, flick, _until the small flame was produced enough for Sanji to light his cigarette. He took a long pull before speaking. “Oi, oi, watch the suit,” he said with smoke escaping his mouth with a dramatic wipe of germs from his jacket.

“Ya shouldn’t have stayed in there like that,” Zoro said, closing the distance between them and jabbing his pointer finger into Sanji’s chest. “Ya shoulda just closed the door and walked away.”

Sanji held his chuckle back. _ This was good. _“Oh? Embarrassed I caught the Almighty Zoro on his knees?”

With a wave, Zoro immediately replied, as if he knew the ero-cook would say something dumb like that. “You just opened yourself up for the grabbing. Now Luffy's gonna ask you to do it, too.”

Sanji waited a moment to think about what Zoro meant. The ache in his pants was slowly going away, _ no thanks to this green bastard, _but the cigarette was really helping his suddenly sour mood. The harsh scrape of nicotine against his lungs calmed him down from the sexual high. Smoke made its way into Zoro’s space to invade his clean air. If it bothered him any, he didn’t show it. “You mean he’s gonna ask me to wrap my mouth over his cock?” he asked, slightly joking.

“Yeah, exactly that.”

This time Sanji couldn’t suppress his laugh. Smoke sputtered out as he coughed through his laughter into the cool night air. “Oh, Marimo. So Sencho asks me, then what? I’ll tell him I’m not interested, simple as that.” He took a drag on his cig, bringing it closer to the filter. “I couldn’t possibly see myself doing such a thing.”

This time, it was Zoro that laughed. A huge hand slammed on Sanji’s shoulder, patting him like his long-time friend. “That’s not a ‘no.’”

“Eh? It’s a _ no _.” Sanji said with finality, eyeing the moss-ball’s hand touching his suit again. For good measure, the blonde shrugged out from under the contact.

“You _ ‘aren’t interested’ _ or you _ ‘won’t’ _? They’re different. Of course Luffy wouldn’t make you do something you don’t wanna do, but if he senses that hesitation…” Zoro laughed again. “Yer not gonna be able to resist him, ya know.”

The blonde swatted the other away as he made his way back into the kitchen to clean up after the snack he made. The grass muffled the sounds of dress shoes and combat boots making their way across the ship. Sanji furrowed his curly brow at the idiot following him and rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have to, I don’t know, _ clean yourself off _or something?” he said with annoyance and maybe a hint of disgust.

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s elbow and twisted him around so their faces were merely inches apart. That animalistic smirk was present again making Sanji try and jerk away from shock. The way Zoro leaned in close so his cool breath caressed his face had Sanji feeling a little confused in the head. It’s not that he didn’t think Zoro was attractive - it’s just - he’s never thought of him as _ sexually _attractive. Sanji swallowed back the lump in his throat, afraid to say anything.

“Bothers you where my mouth’s been, huh?” Zoro cooed, sending a shivering, electric current straight through Sanji’s entire body. “Your mouth will get a turn soon, I’m sure,” he finished and let his hand drop. Seeing as Sanji wouldn’t listen, Zoro turned to leave.

“I can say no to the captain, unlike you!” Sanji called after him, afraid if he didn’t say it out loud that it would mean it wasn’t true. “I do it every day! Breakfast, lunch, and dinner! It’s not hard to do.”

“You won’t be able to. You lack resolve,” Zoro said over his shoulder.

“Hehhh????? What’s that supposed to mean, baka!?”

With a hand on the doorknob, Zoro stopped and smiled to himself. “I mean yer weaker than me and I couldn’t resist. You don’t stand a chance.” 

Sanji’s jaw dropped. “I don’t do that type of shit. I ain’t weak-minded like you. Luffy can beg all he wants but that’s as far as it will go. Now get the fuck out of my kitchen, asshole,” Sanji spat and threw the butt of his cigarette at Zoro.

The swordsman barely felt the sting of the dying cherry make contact with his skin. Zoro didn’t retaliate to the name-calling, only shook his head and left the cook alone.

_ What the fuck was that all about!? _ Sanji thought. _ Does he honestly think that all Luffy’s has do is ask me to suck his dick and I’ll jump up and down in excitement to do it?! Just because Zoro is easy doesn’t mean I am. Also - I’m not interested in my nakama like that! _

_ They can do whatever the hell they want on their own time but I’ll be damned if I’m getting dragged into it. _

_ __ _

Weeks had passed and Luffy had done no such thing even remotely close to sexual as far as Sanji was concerned. He’d been ready the very next day to deny Luffy the moment he spoke, but the rubber man acted as if nothing had happened at all. Even Zoro acted as if nothing had happened. _ Were they...seriously not embarrassed? _Sanji thought every time he saw the two in close proximity. The moment was so intimate and lude that any time Sanji found himself thinking about it, which was more often than he liked to admit, he felt his face flush and pants tighten. 

The weeks turned into months before the Sunny’s cook was finally approached by the captain. Sanji was busy washing dishes after dinner when he heard the kitchen door open.

_ “Sanjiiii,” _ he heard Luffy moan. It’d been so long, Sanji had eventually stopped thinking about what had happened, so when Luffy whined his name with such _ lust _ , he only thought he wanted _ food _.

“You still have a few hours left, so get lost,” Sanji mumbled around a cigarette that hung loosely from his lips. The dishrag continued going round and round on a plate as he waited for more nagging, but none came. 

Instead, two rubber arms snaked their way around his middle and felt up his body. Luffy pressed himself flush against the back of his cook and breathed his scent in. _ “Sanjiiii,” _he whined again. “I need help.”

For a split second, just an eensy-weensy-tiny-minuscule second, Sanji didn’t think anything of it; only thought his captain was being his normal, clingy self. But Luffy tightened around him and he could feel an erection pressing against his backside. The word ‘help’ stabbed Sanji’s brain, jogging the memory of Zoro ‘helping’ Luffy a while back.

Since that night, Sanji had many internal arguments and conversations preparing himself for this exact situation - and he _ won _those arguments, thank you very much. Deeply exhaling the smoke that he held inside, he started off ignorant. “And what did you need help with, Sencho?”

The mere idea of Sanji indulging him made Luffy moan into the back of the velvety suit jacket. He couldn’t resist grinding his pelvis for some friction. “Help meeee.”

_ Yeap, that’s exactly what he wants, _ Sanji concluded with shock. He’d never had anyone do such things to him and to think that it was _ Monkey D. Luffy _of all people doing it! Dry humping him! What the hell is going on! “I won’t know how to help if you don’t ask properly,” he said cooly, continuing with the dishes, although he could barely concentrate. 

“Zoro’s busy with watch,” Luffy mumbled into the blonde’s back before pulling away to speak clearer. “I want you to help me feel better.”

_ This is getting nowhere. I have shit to do. _Dropping the plate he held and tossing the rag on the counter, Sanji pushed Luffy off him while he whirled around. “Look, I’m busy cleaning the kitch- ooh!” he was cut off from the sight of him. 

The Sunny’s captain was a hot _ mess. _ Luffy had fallen over on his backside and looked up at him like he was _ in-fucking-heat _ . That’s not what had Sanji so shocked, though. No, it was the absolute _ want, _ no, no, the absolute _ need _ melting on his face. Luffy’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were barely open. The slight parting of his lips...and how he bit down on them the longer Sanji stood there. _ Oh, fuck, _he thought.

“Help me…” Luffy begged. His head lolled backward while he pulled his knees up and spread his legs. “I wanna feel better.” 

Blue eyes trailed down Luffy’s body to his exposed torso under his red vest. The tanned chest rose up and down as Luffy panted for air. “I...I can’t help you,” Sanji whispered. _ This is what Zoro meant. _

“Please, Sanji.”

A tingle tickled Sanji hearing Luffy say his name like that. Part of him didn’t want to answer his captain just so he could hear him say it again. “I can’t do what you want me to do, Luff,” Sanji said apologetically. 

With closed eyes, Luffy sighed in frustration. “I need your help,” he repeated and spread his legs even further with a moan.

_ Shit, shit, shit, _ Sanji thought with panic. The marimo’s words echoed in his mind when he looked down at his horny captain, _ ‘You don’t stand a chance.’ _ That wasn’t entirely true. Sanji would have stood a chance if the circumstances were different. But this? This just wasn’t _ fair. _ How the _ hell _was he supposed to keep saying no? “I...can’t...help...you…” Sanji eventually said, but even he didn’t believe his own words. They were hollow. And boy, if Luffy didn’t catch that!

“C’mere,” he whispered, reaching a hand out for Sanji. Slowly and hesitantly, Sanji held his left hand out for Luffy to grab. For as weak as he looked in the moment, Luffy yanked him down with great strength, forcing a yelp from Sanji. The cook landed on his knees and was awkwardly holding himself over Luffy. “I need your help,” Luffy said again.

Sanji tried to swallow but his mouth had become dry. Too dry. “I...I can’t,” Sanji said barely above a whisper. 

“Yes, you can. You’re good nakama,” the ship’s captain said with a lopsided smile. His hand found the cook’s again and guided it to the erection in his pants. When he made Sanji’s hand glide over it, he sucked in a breath through gritted teeth.

_ This should not have me so hot, I should not be into this, I’m not going to do this, I can’t let Zoro win, _ Sanji fought himself in his head. But Luffy’s cock was _ hard _ and his face was pink with _ want _ and he wanted _ Sanji._

_ Luffy...wants me? Why is that so hot? _

“Help me feel better,” Luffy said, bringing Sanji out of his conflicting thoughts.

With a growl, Sanji stood up and wiped his knees off before grabbing his captain’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “Fuck it. Let’s go.” _ God, I can’t believe I’m doing this, _he thought. A small part of him - a very small part, remember - bubbled in joy that he was going to be able to take part in something so scandalous.

The blonde stormed out of the kitchen with Luffy wrapped around his waist dragging his feet across the grass, unable to walk on his own. The moment the night air hit him, he could feel a raptor gaze above. _ Stupid marimo, _he thought as he dared peek an eye upward at the Crows Nest. 

_ Don’t look up, Sanj, don’t look up. _

Too late. Sure enough, a green-haired bastard was looking down at them. Sanji had made eye contact with Zoro and the fucker just _ smiled _ down at him. Even under the dim lights on the ship, he could see how wide his smile oozed _ ‘I told you so.’_

Luffy was forced into the Aquarium Room before Sanji went in behind him and tried to lock the door in case anyone tried to walk in on them. The lock could barely twist under Sanji’s fingers before Luffy rocketed his arm across the room and pulled the blonde over.

“Ah! Don’t do that!”

“Shishishi, I’m impatient,” Luffy quietly laughed with a more mature tone to it. “I’m glad you are going to help me.”

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Sanji mumbled. He climbed off Luffy and stood there awkwardly wondering what to do next. Like, obviously he knows _ what to do next _ because he understands how blow jobs work, but, uhm, like, _ what? _ Does he jump right into it orrr?

As if reading his mind, Luffy pointed to the floor in front of him before he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them open. Sanji sighed but obliged once he took his jacket off and neatly set it aside. One knee at a time, he got into place and kinda just...sat there looking at the bulge constricted under Luffy’s underwear. There was excitement behind all his nervousness despite how terrified he was sure he looked. Sanji placed his hands over Luffy’s knees and squeezed them tight to indicate he was really going through with this. Those hands slowly crept their way up to tug at the elastic of the boxer briefs to release Luffy’s erection.

The cool air in the Aquarium Room caressed Luffy’s exposed skin making him hum a moan. “Yeah,” he sighed to no one in particular. 

Sanji smirked. _ This is already fun. I’m going to be way better than Zoro, _ he thought. _ Fuck. Wait. I’ve never done this before. How many times has Zoro done it?! What if he’s really good? I can’t lose to that shitty bastard. _“You still want me to help you, Sencho?” Sanji cooly asked as he sat up to lean closer to Luffy’s weeping cock.

“Yeah...yeah. Please, Sanji.” Luffy whispered, already in heaven from the soft hands massaging around his dick. Luffy thrust into each motion. “Help me,” he said again for good measure, you know, in case it wasn’t clear.

The blonde became eager to please Luffy. He _ wanted _ to make him feel good. The longer Luffy panted his name the more he forgot about competing with the shitty swordsman. Taking hold of the shaft, Sanji’s pale pink lips grazed across the head of Luffy’s dick before he experimentally stuck his tongue out to lick around it. The taste of precum wasn’t so bad. _ This is easy, _he thought.

Before Sanji could do what he _ assumed _was the right way to give a blow job, Luffy grabbed the sides of his head, entangling his fingers in the yellow hair, and gently pushed Sanji’s head down around his cock until his nose touched his lower abdomen. Sanji struggled against the force but Luffy had a decent hold on him. Accepting it, he adjusted the dick in his mouth as it tickled the back of his throat.

_ Okay, now move up and down, right? That’s how it’s done. _Once the grip loosened to a delicate caress, Sanji began moving his head to begin his very first blow job. 

“Ah-ah. No, no, Sanji. Stay still and do it,” Luffy said from another world. The cook glanced up at his captain and could see his eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he spoke.

Sanji wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by ‘stay still.’ His mouth was full and he was trying to resist the urge to gag as his uvula received attention for the first time in its life. He racked his brain about how to do a proper blow job by not moving your head. Suddenly, memories of Zoro in this exact position flashed before him.

If he recalled correctly, Zoro's throat moved like he was gulping while he sucked. Sanji tried to swallow but gagged from the tip going too far down. _ How did that idiot manage!? _

Not willing to let Zoro beat him at anything, Sanji tried again. This time he was prepared for the suddenness of Luffy's dick inching its way down when he swallowed, which made it more manageable this time. To confirm he did it right, Luffy relaxed his entire body, letting his hands drop to the sides of him on the seating. 

"Yeah…like that," Luffy moaned.

If Sanji could hear that every day, he wouldn't complain. The deep groans from his captain were enticing on their own, but adding the bit of knowledge _ he _was making him make those noises had him harder than a rock in his pants. Slowly closing his eyes, he fell into a comfortable rhythm that pulled those sounds he loved oh so much from Luffy.

Not too long after Sanji let his surroundings slip away to fully satisfy his captain, the door opened.

As if he owned the place Zoro walked in, shut the door, and made himself comfy next to Luffy. Sanji did _ not _agree with this! This was so embarrassing!!! The moment he heard the doorknob twisting Sanji was already trying to pull up to quickly scramble away, but Luffy was quicker. 

Luffy was fast to put his hands firmly on Sanji’s shoulders to hold him in place. "It's okay," he cooed. "It's just Zoro. He doesn't mind." 

_ Oh, oh, Zoro doesn’t mind?? All is well then, right?! _ As Sanji struggled under Luffy's hands, he saw Zoro get comfortable on the couch to watch him. Sanji _ hated _ Zoro seeing him like this because he knew exactly what he looked like! He had seen the moss in this same position and Sanji thought he looked pathetic. _ Weak, _ even. 

_I don't _**feel** _weak, I feel like I just _**look **_weak. And that stupid Marimo is smirking like an asshole._

The blonde tried backing up again but this time Luffy became upset. "No," he said with complete and utter authority in his voice. The room seemed to be sucked of any sound for a single moment. No trickles of water in the fish tank, no groaning of the ship, no breathing from the three people. The harshness of Luffy's voice made Sanji's chest feel tight, made him falter. It took every fiber of his being to not buckle under Luffy's piercing gaze. The cold, intense feeling had Sanji easily give in and obey. He immediately ceased his struggling and waited for Luffy’s next command.

To his amazement, it dawned on Sanji that Luffy had used Haki against him. _ Was that Conqueror's Haki? I’ve been around when he’s used it and have been able to withstand it with no problem. Why did it affect me like that? Was it because it was _ **aimed ** _ at me? _Sanji flicked his gaze over to Zoro who was still staring at him.

The swordsman mouthed the words, _ ‘I told you.'_

Once Luffy had felt Sanji knew to keep his mouth where it was, he let his hackles melt away. “Thanks,” he said quietly. His rough hands eased off Sanji's shoulders and returned to his sides on the cushion. One had found its way to Zoro’s thigh for support. Sanji wondered if Luffy was a simple creature of routine while he rolled his eyes.

The ship’s chef stayed where he was and continued his strange sucking, even though he now had an audience consisting of a single moss ball. If he closed his eyes, it wasn’t as embarrassing. And honestly, the thought of Luffy being so demanding was sort of...hot? He easily forgot about Zoro in the room soon enough. Sanji’s lips curled into a smile around the dick in his mouth as he continued thinking he never knew he had a dominant captain. All this time, Sanji had either thought nothing of it or that Luffy didn’t know what sex was. Apparently, he _ did _know and he liked to be in control.

Warm saliva leaked its way down Luffy’s shaft while Sanji sucked. He shivered as he felt his own cock becoming painfully hard listening to Luffy’s small little gasps and moans. It was killing him knowing he was doing so well, but he wanted to be _ better. _The blonde yanked Luffy’s pants down past his knees and pulled them off his feet without detaching his mouth.

“Oi, oi!” Zoro said, flicking Sanji on the head. “What you think yer doin’ to my captain?”

_ Oh, to _ **his ** _ captain, huh? _Obviously Sanji couldn’t reply as his mouth was preoccupied but he made sure to give Zoro a wink from his one visible eye before he spread Luffy’s legs open. 

“Ah! Sanjiiii…” Luffy sighed. 

Zoro quieted himself to see what the cook was up to, but the displeasure of his actions remained.

Sanji was ecstatic knowing Luffy wasn’t objecting. At this point, he didn’t care what the hell Zoro saw. He felt the humiliation fade away already so what did it matter what else he witnessed? The cook lifted Luffy up to pull his bottom closer to the edge of the couch then with his left hand, curled a finger at Zoro to come closer. 

The cook loved the idiot-marimo’s confusion. It would make the situation better when he found out what he was doing. Sanji stayed patient until Zoro understood and leaned down. The sudden movement tugged Luffy from his wild ride and had him watching his First Mate and chef. 

Once Zoro was within reach, Sanji touched his lips with his first two fingers waiting for access. Still confused, Zoro wasn’t sure what he wanted but knew enough that he slowly opened his mouth. Sanji shoved his fingers in and wiggled them under Zoro’s tongue to get them nice and wet. Seeing the swordsman’s eye widen had Sanji choking, literally, from laughter and he pulled his fingers out.

Luffy liked what he saw. He didn’t know what it meant for him, or in general for that matter, but all he knew was that he liked his two nakama being nice to each other. He giggled as he watched their short encounter but his laughter was cut short.

Without warning, Sanji had his fingers at Luffy’s entrance. They were warm with Zoro’s saliva but the feeling was foreign to his captain. Luffy didn’t object so Sanji pressed his fingers inside.

“AH! Ah….S-Sanji...what’re….what’re you doing?” Luffy hissed down at him.

“Just let’em be,” Sanji heard Zoro say. “It will be better.”

Luffy’s panting became ragged as Sanji fingered him, swirling his finger around trying to get that sweet, special spot. Sanji had never messed around with guys, but he knew a _ lot _ about it. He had never been opposed to the idea of being with a man, just none were ever interesting enough. In fact, he hadn't had many relationships in general. Although, Sanji _ loved _ to read. Anything you could ever think of sexually to learn was in a book somewhere and he was almost positive he had read them all. So knowing this was his first time doing literally anything with a man and he was getting _ these _reactions from Luffy had him thinking he was doing pretty damn well. 

Not only did the blonde know he was taking good care of Luffy, but he also knew Zoro was getting hot, too. He heard the man grunt a few times as he readjusted himself while Luffy’s hand was digging into his thigh with its vice-like grip.

“SANJI!” Luffy yelped when the man hit the spot he had been searching for. “Mmmm, Sanji, do it, do it, do it,” he mumbled over and over. 

Remembering back when he watched Zoro in this situation, he recognized that as the cue to ‘finish him’ off. Not going to let his captain down now, Sanji continued fingering Luffy by hammering into the right place and finally let his head bob up and down. His right hand came up to grab ahold the base to keep his dick still. His tongue snaked around the shaft while he worked it and Luffy was basically screaming from it all.

Zoro was _ quick _to slap a hand over his captain’s mouth to prevent waking the whole ship if they weren’t already awake from the Haki Luffy released earlier. With Luffy’s moans muffled, Zoro snapped his head back down at the cook to not miss a single moment more of the action. Even the swordsman was heavily panting even though nothing was being done to him. “Shit, Curly!” he said between gritted teeth.

Sanji knew that wasn’t an insult as he had heard those plenty of times. No, that was an _impressed _Zoro. Bringing his thoughts back to the main show, Luffy’s dick twitched inside his mouth and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he hit his peak. 

The Sunny’s captain raked his hands through Sanji’s long, blonde hair and gripped it tight at the base of his neck. Under Zoro’s hand, he mumbled words he couldn't speak. Zoro removed his hand. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna!” he tried again, unable to form any more words as the electric spike of orgasm took over his entire body.

Knowing exactly what he was trying to say, Sanji angled his fingers just right and hit his prostate at the same moment Luffy began spilling his load into his mouth. There was so much, the only thing Sanji _ could _do was swallow it. While Luffy bucked his hips into Sanji’s mouth, Sanji continued sucking him clean. Once Luffy’s orgasm had been fully ridden out and he stopped face-fucking him, he deflated back onto the couch and released Zoro’s thigh.

Sanji licked his captain clean after his hair was no longer being pulled. _ That was nice, _he thought with a smirk and sat up as he thumbed any excess cum off his face. Immediately back into the banter, Sanji turned his attention back on the moss-for-brains. “I’m better.”

“Hahh??? What’re you talkin about, shit-cook?” Zoro said and stood to meet Sanij’s stance. “You ain’t better than me at anything ‘cept cookin,” he spat.

With a laugh, Sanji reached for his jacket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter after putting it back on. “Oh? Is that so?” He said as he flicked a flame to life. Dragging in real hard causing a good amount of the cigarette to burn down, he looked down at his captain. “Oi, Sencho.”

The limp noodle pile was on the brink of passing out before the calling of his title brought him back. “Mm?”

“Did I help you alright?” Sanji asked.

“Mmhmm, that was good. Knew you could do it, Sanj.” Luffy’s voice was barely above a whisper now. His head dropped forward as he sat there half-naked. All his energy was sapped from him after being sucked dry by his cook that he could barely even keep himself awake.

Taking another long drag on his cig, Sanji leaned an elbow on the swordsman’s shoulder, who grimaced but allowed it, as puffs of smoke escaped his mouth while he spoke again. “You think I help you better than this piece of shit right here?”

“Eh?” Luffy asked, confusion in his soft voice.

Zoro growled. “Stop makin him work so hard after all that. He needs rest!” he yelled, annoyed Sanji was asking so much of him. The point of ‘helping’ Luffy was to get him de-stressed and into bed for a good sleep. Zoro shoved Sanji’s arm away.

“Nah, I want to know, moss. Luffy, who do you think is better? Me or him?” he asked again, this time to make the decision more clear.

“I need both of your help,” Luffy sighed with a weak smile. 

“Just leave it, Curly. At least wait until tomorrow,” Zoro snapped and reached down for Luffy. He heaved him over his shoulder and carried him out of the Aquarium Room. “Help me clean him up, you bastard,” he griped. 

Finishing his first cigarette and lighting up another, Sanji obliged without another word. He’d get his answer sooner or later. Whether that meant asking directly or sucking another orgasm out of Luffy, it didn’t matter.

So Zoro had been right and he wasn’t strong enough to resist Luffy’s request after all - who cares. It turned out Sanji quite liked helping his Captain very much and he was looking forward to serving him again, as he only served the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My content will ALWAYS be free, but if you liked this story, consider buying me a Ko-Fi? ko-fi.com/sydneyxface
> 
> If you wanna talk about literally anything like anime, video games, manga, writing, etc - I've got a nice Discord server you should join. Don't be shy. discord.gg/QhXDk9C
> 
> Also, I've got a YouTube channel I spit One Piece shit on - watch a gurl - www.youtube.com/channel/UCboFtZwMmhQWwMKFLaJfk1A


End file.
